<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk by Random_Soul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516047">Drunk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul'>Random_Soul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr and Peggy Schuyler get drunk</p><p>ad_dictionary created a part two to this called Drunk (cont.) It's about the day after and it's great and you should go read it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a side note, I will be making New World into a story. However, it will be separated from this series of oneshots and will be found just on my account. The first chapter will be a repeat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“AAAAAARRRRROOOONNN!”</p><p>“For the last time, Peggy, I’m not taking you out to get drunk ten miles out of town.”</p><p>“But you said you would buy me a drink when I turn 21! Well, today is my birthday and I’m 21!”</p><p>“I can buy you a drink at a local diner. I will not pay for you to take shots on repeat.”</p><p>“I know you won’t. That’s why I’ve been saving up money! I would put it in a wallet with only that amount and pay the bartender ahead of time enough money to get us a cab back home! You wouldn’t even need to bring your wallet. Well, except for the I.D.”</p><p>“You really thought this through.”</p><p>“I’m dumb, not stupid.”</p><p>“...What?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, you promised! Plus, you’ve never gotten drunk before. Like, drunk drunk. It’ll be nice of you to loosen up.”</p><p>“I’ve gotten wasted before.”</p><p>“Really? How did you act?”</p><p>“There’s a reason I don’t get wasted anymore.”</p><p>“Well, we’ll get wasted together! Pretty please with a cherry on top? A cab there and a cab back.”</p><p>“Fine. But just this once.”</p><p>“Great! Now I don’t need to tell my sisters my plans were canceled and be forced to hang out with them. I’ll see you in ten minutes. Bye, Aaron! I love you!”</p><p>“I love you too, Peggy. I swear you’ll be the death of me.” Aaron hangs up his phone. He takes a quick shower and puts on black jeans, and a dark purple button up. John walks into the room to change out of his work clothes. He hugs Aaron from behind as he fidgets with his outfit.</p><p>“Wow, babe, you look great. Are you going anywhere special tonight?”</p><p>“It’s Peggy’s birthday and she’s forcing me to take her out to eat. Do I look good?”</p><p>“Look so good I want you to stay in so I can eat.”</p><p>“John! You have three other people to tease, why me?”</p><p>“Because you blush in the cutest way that I can see through your dark skin. You also will sometimes give off a little giggle which is so adorable and so unlike how you usually act.” They hear the bell ring.</p><p>“That’s her. I gotta go.” Aaron grabs his wallet (without money or debit cards, just in case) and goes downstairs. Lafayette is making dinner and Hercules and Alex are talking with Peggy. She smiles at Aaron.</p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m set.” Hercules looks at him.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“Just out to eat for her birthday.” He goes around, kissing the others goodbye.</p><p>“In that outfit? I feel like I should give you a hickey just so people don’t flirt with you.” Alex says, getting closer to his neck. Peggy laughs as Aaron ducks out of the way.</p><p>“Nope, not doing that. Especially with someone over.” Lafayette’s voice is heard from the kitchen doorway.</p><p>“Peggy. If anyone, how you say, “hits on” Aaron, feel free to punch them. He’s ours.”</p><p>“What if I hit on him?”</p><p>“We know where you sleep.”</p><p>“Fair enough! Aaron, let’s go. It’s five-thirty and I have big plans for this evening!”</p><p>“Oh no.”</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>If Aaron was sober, he would hate Peggy.</p><p>However, he was not sober.</p><p>Peggy knew her way around Aaron about as well as his boyfriends. So, she got him buzzed. She reduced his ability to be logical and then challenged him to take a certain amount of shots. At this point, he was as drunk as he can be while still talking clearly. Peggy was afraid he was an angry drunk.</p><p>He was definitely not an angry drunk.</p><p>When Aaron is drunk, he acts like the one thing he was never able to be. A child. He yells, breaks out into random musical numbers, dances, and has a child-like innocence that he lost so long ago.</p><p>Peggy would find it sad if she wasn’t drunk as well.</p><p>They made friends with everyone in that bar, drunk or not. It’s 10 o’clock. They started drinking at around 8:30 and started getting wasted and 9. Aaron lost all of his insecurities and that’s how they found themselves in this situation.</p><p>“Hey, you! I love your outfit. Purple’s my favorite color, too.” The outfit in question was a black, one-shoulder crop top that ended at the bottom of the rib cage. The other shoulder’s sleeve went to the wrist. Underneath was a dark purple mini skirt that ended about four inches above the knee. It was actually the same color as his shirt. To top it off was holo diamond ankle boots with five-inch heels and a three-inch large holo diamond bracelet on the arm without the sleeve. The girl smiled, modeling the outfit.</p><p>“Thank you! I love your outfit, too. It’s sexy in a classy way.” Peggy piped up.</p><p>“Well, the difference between you two is Aaron could never pull off your outfit.”</p><p>“You wanna bet the next round of drinks on that!?!”</p><p>“Boy, you broke! You ain’t got no money!”</p><p>“Yes, I do! I just left it at home because sober me has brainy power! Besides, she doesn’t want me to try it on.” The girl smiles.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>“Because if I look good in it, I’d steal it!”</p><p>“Go ahead! If you look good in it, you can keep that outfit and I can keep yours. We need more men in skirts and high heels, anyway.”</p><p>“Then, Pegs! You got yourself a deal!” Aaron jumps up, running to the women’s bathroom. Peggy yells after him.</p><p>“That’s the women’s- you know what? He’s never drunk, I’ll let him be.” The girl follows. A few minutes later, the girl comes out of the bathroom. She’s wearing Aaron’s black shoes, jeans, and his shirt, unbuttoned, showing off her black strapless bra. She is a bit thicker than Aaron, making the black jeans appear to be skinny jeans instead. Needless to say, that woman can pull off anything. A minute or two later, Aaron comes out of the girl’s bathroom. Surprisingly, everything fits him perfectly. He walked on with the confidence of a president and the grace of a sober woman. Which is weird, considering he’s never worn heels before. The girl squeals at his outfit.</p><p>“You pulled it off! Hold on, my friend has makeup I can put on you.” She rushes off. Ten minute past, he’s got purple, holographic eyeshadow and highlighter, along with a tint of glitter on the lips. Basically, he looks great. The girl puts that in a bag and gives it to him.</p><p>“There. This is an outfit that must be enjoyed when you’re sober.”</p><p>“Wear it to work!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Please, Aaron! Walk into the courtroom wearing that outfit! It’ll be on the news! ‘He is beauty, he is grace-”</p><p>“He’s ten seconds away from falling on his face’. I’ll let sober me make that decision. Right now, I want more shots!”</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Lafayette fidgets with the fruit bowl on the counter. At about 10:30, Angelica called to see if they had heard from either Aaron or Peggy. They hadn’t. Angelica and Eliza came over to wait for their sister while Alex had tried to contact Aaron. It hasn’t been successful. At 3:14 a.m., there has been no contact. The six of them are downstairs, waiting. That’s when the door opens.</p><p>“You gotta be quiet, you’ll wake them.” A loud whisper says. Peggy enters the room.</p><p>“Where are they!?! You said you have cyats! Where the cyats!”</p><p>“Peggy? Are you drunk?”</p><p>“I see hoomans! I don’t want hoomans, I want cyats!”</p><p>“Hoomans?” A strange running noise is heard. Aaron jumps in the room and his four boyfriends forget how to breathe for a second.</p><p>“MY CYATS HAVE EVOLVED!” Eliza looks on in wonder.</p><p>“Is that Aaron Burr in a mini skirt?”</p><p>“And stilleto ankle boots! I look fan-fucking-tastic.”</p><p>“That is not the outfit you left in.” Hercules manages to state. His brain seems to be the most online out of all of theirs.</p><p>“I told Aaron he couldn’t rock it. So he and that girl switched outfits and then she did his makeup. She also said he could keep it! Do you know how difficult it is to find good, holographic makeup? And she gives it to him!”</p><p>“You two seem very coherent when you are drunk.”</p><p>“Well, I’m amazing.”</p><p>“I just try to make up for the one thing I never had!”</p><p>“Confidence?”</p><p>“A childhood!”</p><p>“That’s depressing. Well, anyway. We need to get Peggy to bed. Have fun dealing with that.” Angelica stated, taking Peggy out to the car. Eliza smiles at the other four.</p><p>“Remember, however badly you four want it, and I know you do, you can’t. Aaron is drunk and so he can’t properly consent and he’ll be hungover tomorrow. After that, you’ll have to build up his confidence enough to be willing to do it. None of you are getting any of that for at least a week.”</p><p>“Fuck.” John eloquently mumbles. Eliza laughs and leaves them. Aaron looks around.</p><p>“Four extremely hot people broke into my house to sit on my couch! WE SHOULD WATCH A MOVIE!”</p><p>“Cause that makes sense.”</p><p>“Mon cheri, we did not break into your house. We are together.”</p><p>“Me and you?”</p><p>“All of us.”</p><p>“Really? I’m dating a bunch of angels!?!”</p><p>“Married.”</p><p>“THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY FUCKING LIFE! I gotta tell others. Where’s the roof!?!”</p><p>“Burr, no!” Alex says, shooting up and grabbing his arm. He sets him on the couch.</p><p>“You need to calm down.”</p><p>“Alexander Hamilton. Did you just tell Aaron Burr to calm down?”</p><p>“I know, it’s a miracle. Anywa- Where did he go?” They look around. The garbage disposal is heard in the kitchen.</p><p>“Please turn that off.” Hercules says, rubbing his head. The noise stops.</p><p>“I don’t have the energy for him.”</p><p>“Well, Aaron has to deal with us when we’re wasted.”</p><p>“Remind me to get him a box of chocolate.”</p><p>“I’ll remind you to get him all the chocolate.” Hercules looks as Aaron runs from the kitchen, something in his hand.</p><p>“Aaron, let me see what you have?”</p><p>“A knife!”</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>“Oh my god, why does he have a knife?” The group gets up, chasing their drunk husband through the house. Finally, they get the knife away and pick him up, plopping him on the bed. John grabs a makeup wipe and straddles him.</p><p>“Is my husband gonna kiss me?”</p><p>“No, your husband is gonna get this makeup off so you don’t break out.” Aaron whips his head to the side, crawling out from underneath John. He gets up and begins to run. Alex chases him down.</p><p>“Aaron, stop!” Aaron freezes, looking the other way. Alex takes a breath, going to grab him.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” He hears sniffling.</p><p>“Aaron, are you crying?”</p><p>“You’re mad at me.” Aaron turns around, breaking all of his husbands’ hearts. Alex pulls him in.</p><p>“I’m not mad at you, I’ve just been worried. You’re in high heels, you could’ve gotten hurt. Why don’t we go to sleep?”</p><p>“Can we make a cake, first?”</p><p>“...You want to bake a cake?”</p><p>“Yeah! It’s Peggy’s birthday! We should make her a cake!” Alex looks back at the others. Lafayette smiles.</p><p>“I’ll help him out!”</p><p>“Fine. Just don’t give him a knife.” Aaron shoots back, throwing his hands in the air.</p><p>“YAY!”</p><p>And that’s how Aaron Burr woke up in a crop top, miniskirt, and ankle boots with his husbands cuddling him on a kitchen floor, covered in flour and frosting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>